1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to transmitting a message, and more particularly, to transmitting a message such as a text-based or multimedia-based message between devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various wireless networks have appeared, and coverage of a wireless network has been increased. Also, a price of a communication module has been decreased, and various sensor technologies have been proposed. With such significant advances in technology, a machine-to-machine (M2M) communication technology has received a great deal of attention. The M2M communication makes it possible to transmit data between devices via a wired or wireless network without interaction with a person. A message transmission mechanism such as a short message service (SMS) based on the M2M communication has recently become more popular.